emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2009
Events *6th January - Matthew King's funeral takes place. Anna De Souza leaves the village after the wake. (Final appearance of the character) *7th January - Jimmy King is accidentally shot in the bum by Richard Montclare, when he goes to confront Rodney Blackstock; Rodney was supposedly having an affair with Richard's wife Pam. *15th January - Mark and Natasha Wylde move into Home Farm. (First appearance of both characters) *29th January - Ross Kirk transfers to Newcastle. (Final appearance of the character) *30th January - Donna Windsor-Dingle moves to Essex. (Last appearance of the character until 2014) *5th February - Due to the death of his portrayer Clive Hornby the previous year, long-standing character Jack Sugden dies of a heart attack off-screen while staying with his mother Annie in Spain. *6th February - Jimmy King and Nicola De Souza wake up in an Emmerdale Haulage lorry to find that they're not far from Hull. *9th February - Annie Sugden returns for Jack's funeral. *10th February - Jack Sugden's funeral takes place. His son Robert also returns but watches the funeral from far away (Final appearances of Annie and Robert Sugden). *16th February - Will Wylde, the youngest child of Mark and Natasha Wylde, arrives in the village after spending time at boarding school (First appearance of the character). *17th February - Nathan and Maisie Wylde, the older children of Mark and Natasha Wylde, arrive in time for a party at Home Farm (First appearance of both characters). *3rd March - Jasmine Thomas confesses to the murder of Shane Doyle. *26th March - Jasmine Thomas is sentenced to four years in prison for manslaughter. *31st March - Carl King and Lexi Nicholls marry. *9th April - Lee Naylor badly injures his leg when he steps on a trap set my his grandfather Mick. *24th April - After his relationship with Victoria Sugden is revealed to his brother Andy by Aaron Livesy, Daz Eden is forced to leave the village. (Final appearance of the character) *28th April - Cain Dingle returns after nearly three years away. *22nd May - Eric Pollard suffers a minor heart attack. *15th June - Ryan Lamb arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *17th July - The Barton family move into Butler's Farm. *23rd July - Rodney Blackstock's van crashes into the Home Farm shop, trapping Ryan Lamb, Douglas Potts and Leyla Harding inside. *6th August - Nicola De Souza gives birth to a daughter. *13th August - Lexi King kidnaps Angelica King and takes her to the roof of the hospital. After a heated argument, her husband Carl reveals that he never loved her (Final appearance of Lexi King). April Windsor is born off-screen to Marlon Dingle and Donna Windsor. *20th August - John Barton is arrested for assaulting Aaron Livesy and imprisoning him in a barn after Aaron tries to set fire to a bale of hay. *11th September - Brothers Jai and Nikhil Sharma arrive in the village to set up a sweet factory. (First appearance of the characters) *1st October - Charity Tate returns after four years away when Debbie and Cain Dingle discover that Charity is about to marry Debbie's boyfriend Michael. *12th November - Sally Spode deliberately sets fire to the Church with Laurel Thomas still inside. Real life events *16th March - Gavin Blyth replaces Anita Turner as series producer of the show and Steve Frost replaces Keith Richardson as executive producer. *23rd July - In a complete revamp to ITV's schedule, Emmerdale ditches it's regular hour-long Tuesday episode and starts showing a second episode at 8.00pm on Thursdays. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links * at Wikipedia Category:2009